A story of reviving Jazz ― movie sequel
by Beachbreak
Summary: This is a movieverse short story of resurrecting Jazz. The time of the story is six months after the events of Transformers 2 Revenge of The Fallen. I hope you enjoy :
1. Background

A story of reviving Jazz [movie sequel]

This is a movieverse short story of resurrecting Jazz. The time of the story is six months after the events of Transformers 2 Revenge of The Fallen.  
I hope you enjoy.  
(The English of this post has once been revised by a native English speaker (thanks KK), but there may be some unclear sentences because I've further messed them up. :)

1: Background

It's been half a year since the massive fight on the west bank of the Gulf of Aqaba. Thinking back on it now, that fight was rather a meaningful accident that confirmed the importance of the alliance between human and the Autobots. Of course, its importance has been implicit from the beginning. That was why the NEST was set up after the first fight in Mission City, and since then, humans and Autobots have together been preparing to confront the threat of the Decepticons. Even so, until that fight, as aliens of the same species as Decepticons, the Autobots were not necessarily treated hospitably by governments in the world. The voice of those who demanded to get them out from the Earth has sometimes gathered strength, threatening the existence of the NEST.

However, humans have witnessed the huge energy harvester (a machine blowing up the sun), which was destroyed by an Autobot immediately before activation. Autobots were literally saviors of the living things of the Earth. This demonstrated to humans that the enemy's race has had technology advanced enough to destroy a star since well before the dawn of human history.

Extraterrestrial species that has destructive power and machine civilization far surpassing those of human beings――.

In order to protect the Earth from their threat, it was clear to humans that they must rely upon those with the power to oppose them. In this way, the Autobots have been recognized as essential to protect the humans from the threat of the Decepticons.

Until recently, life on Earth was uneasy for the Autobots, because they were requested to camouflage themselves among the public, and were barely allowed freedom of going around on this planet. However, since earning the belated trust of humans, they have been able to speak and act more freely than ever before. And humans have also become prepared to listen more seriously to their demands. Though this capacity is still limited. . . .

Under these circumstances, what Optimus wanted to do was salvage and reactivation of a comrade who was destroyed during the fight in Mission City two and a half years ago, sunk at the bottom of the North Atlantic Sea with remains of the Decepticons.

* - - - * - - - *

At that time, it was almost impossible to revive Jazz, who got his body torn apart and suffered fatal injuries in his Spark. Actually, Ratchet tried it once, using the last fragment taken by Optimus from the chest of Megatron fused with the Allspark. However, it didn't succeed. The wound of his Spark was too deep to be restored by only a small shard of the Allspark.

And when there came a request from humans to throw all remains of the alien bodies, regardless of whether they were Decepticons or Autobots, into the ocean, Optimus decided to comply with their request, even though all of his colleagues were opposed it.

Optimus felt that he was indebted to humans. More than anything, the change of the Earth into a battlefield would be attributable to his race, or else to a kind of forgotten connection of the fates of our races. At least humans were not responsible. Nevertheless, it was a human who had staked his life to defeat Megatron and saved Optimus in Mission City. Therefore, Optimus wanted to accept humans' requests as much as possible, even if they seemed outlandish and, sometimes, even outrageous to the Autobots. And when humans requested Optimus to give them Jazz's body, he persuaded his colleagues to abandon the attempt to revive him, since practical means were not available at that time.

However, two and a half years have changed everything. After the devoted fighting of the Autobots at the pyramid, humans have come to trust them more than before. Now, there is no insistence that Jazz remain sunk at the bottom of the sea. And most importantly, they have obtained a source of energy with far more power than the shard of the Allspark. Now that the Matrix has been brought by a young smart human, Sam, the reactivation of Jazz has become a realistic plan. Because. . . , Optimus himself once suffered the cessation of his functions, but after all he is now here, thanks to the Matrix.

* - - - * - - - *

When Optimus told Lennox his plan, Lennox expressed regret that he had not become aware of this possibility earlier, and let the human side propose it to Optimus. Though he did not know Jazz well, he saw Jazz courageously jumping to fight a tank-shaped enemy in Mission City. And. . . , when the formidable enemy Megatron appeared, it was Jazz who stood in front of Lennox's team and averted the attention of Megatron from the humans.

Just after Megatron fell, Lennox saw one of the Autobots bringing the miserably destroyed body of Jazz to their leader. Holding the body, the leader of the Autobots discreetly lamented his comrade's misfortune, and soon after that, he rather expressed his gratitude to the human soldiers. To humans, the Autobots would appear to be huge and frightening monsters. However, Lennox found that Autobots, like humans, have deep compassion and a strong sense of responsibility.

After the fight was over, the agents of Sector Seven came to take away all remains of the fight in Mission City. It was the Lennox's team that immediately helped the Autobots take Jazz's body outside of the city before the agents arrived.

Afterwards, Sector Seven was disbanded. However, Lennox could not stop the humans from seizing Jazz's body from the Autobots after all. When Project Deep Six was put into action, Lennox was on board the ship carrying Jazz and the remains of dead Decepticons. He could do nothing but stand on the deck of the ship with the Autobots, and watch Jazz falling far to the bottom of the Laurentian Sea.

When Lennox heard the plan to revive Jazz from Optimus, Lennox also felt that something that had been on his mind for two years would finally be put to rest.

* - - - * - - - *

The Matrix has already returned some lives to the Autobots. Despite the marvelous abilities of Ratchet and Jolt, the restoration of an aged transformer who had suffered a severe wound in his abdomen, ripped his Spark off, and nearly been dissected into parts would never have been possible without the Matrix. The Matrix has also saved an Autobot who fell down a huge waterfall into a basin of the Zambezi River.

Next up is Jazz.

Optimus believes in fairness and equality. In his mind, every one of his colleagues was equally irreplaceable. However, as Jazz was one of the clews of the Ark who had been traveling together in the galaxy for a long time, his existence occupied a special area in Optimus' short-term memory. It was the same for other clews of the Ark. Everyone hoped for the return of Jazz. Therefore, the reactivation of Jazz is a task that Optimus must have taken care of as soon as the time was ripe.

The time is finally here.


	2. Story of reviving Jazz

2: Story of reviving Jazz

--------- Adjacent to the Laurentian Sea. ---------

--------- In a vast freight area of the Pearl of India, a civilian-camouflaged NEST freighter on her way to salvage Jazz. ---------

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet are talking.

**Ironhide**: "I told you that I opposed sinking them in the ocean. However deep the sea, Decepticons are able to reach there. This thing was known before it happened." (A bit sarcastically) "And now, you are both in trouble to go there."

**Ratchet**: "It is true that many of Decepticons are designed to move in water. We have only you and BeachBreak at present." (Growing thoughtful) "But why in the world did humans decide to throw the remains of the Decepticons in the ocean? You warned them it would settle nothing, didn't you?"

**Optimus**: "Of course I did. I repeatedly alerted the humans that it would take ten minutes or less for Decepticons to finish the salvage of Megatron from the floor of the gulf. However, they didn't listen. I have learned in two and a half years that the decisions of humans are often outside the realm of logic――, especially when working in a traditional organization that believes in the importance of hierarchy."

**Ratchet**: "And through their decision, they have invited the crisis themselves."

**Optimus**: "However, there is plenty of room for sympathy. Even we did not predict that the Spark of Megatron, fused with the Allspark, could still be revived. In addition, everything about the fight in Mission City was sudden for humans. Since the fight was settled so quickly, topside people who were not involved might not have been able to recognize the threat of the Decepticons as a real crisis."

**Ratchet**: "Instead of facing up to the threat, they have rather given priority to hiding the foreign substances outside of view."

**Optimus**: "Exactly."

**Ironhide**: "It's okay. It would have been more serious if their sense of crisis had fueled them to ruin Jazz's body."

BeachBreak approaches.

(BeachBreak is one of the Autobots who have come to the Earth in response to the message sent to the space by Optimus after the fight in Mission City. He is small in stature and skilled at moving in and on water. His total functions were once de-actuated after he fell from the top of a 250-foot waterfall of the Zambezi River, but he was revived by Ratchet using the Matrix.)

**BeachBreak**: "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I was revived thanks to the Matrix. It's my turn to help revive Jazz."

**Optimus**: "I trust you, BeachBreak. You will be thrusting Ratchet. Don't drown him."

**Ratchet**: "Uh, the term 'drown' is not appropriate in this situation. This term is used when a living organism with pulmonary respiration is――"

**BeachBreak**: "Leave it, Optimus. Ratchet is my Spark saver."

BeachBreak turns to Ratchet.

**BeachBreak**: "In water, I can save you even if you fall off a cliff, as long as you don't stray away and get lost."

**Ratchet**: "Huh. If I get lost, I will walk to the base through the sea floor by myself."

A communication device on the wall makes a beeping sound. A display on the wall turns on. Lennox appears in the monitor, and BeachBreak sees him.

**BeachBreak**: "Hi, Lennox."

**Lennox** (V.O.): "Hi. Is everyone there?"

**BeachBreak**: "Yeah."

**Lennox** (V.O.): "We have a problem. Tell everyone to connect to the fourth conference room in five minutes. We need to have a meeting."

**BeachBreak**: "Roger."

--------- Five minutes later. In a small conference room in the Pearl of India. ---------

Captain of the Pearl, Lennox, and a data analyst are gathered. Autobots are displayed on the monitor on the wall.

**Captain**: "So, what is the problem?"

**Data analyst**: "As you know sir, over the last two months, seaquake has been frequently observed in this part of the sea. According to the sensors, it's gotten more active since yesterday. The water temperature around the sea floor is clearly in uptrend, too."

**Captain**: "Earthquake swarm."

**Data analyst**: "Yes sir. It may be supposed that it has entered a cluster period. This gulf is the vertical boundary of the two plates. This place is susceptible to diastrophism."

**Captain**: "How does it influence this project?"

**Data analyst**: "I am afraid I can't tell you for sure, sir. All I know is that we must give it our full attention. It's over 9,000 fathoms deep. If something happens, it could be difficult to deal with. . ."

**Lennox**: "Eructation of a submarine volcano or something like that?"

**Data analyst**: "It would not go that far. But large-scale ground collapse and hydrothermal exhalation would occur. And another issue is. . . , the large amount of methane hydrate deposited in this area."

**Lennox**: "Methane hydrate?!"

**Data analyst**: "A kind of ice that holds molecules of methane gas. This ice contains an amount of methane up to 170 times its volume. Methane hydrates keep their solid form even with the huge hydraulic pressure and low temperature at the sea floor. More than a megaton of methane hydrates is asleep in this place. If the geothermal temperature of the sea floor rapidly changed, it would burst and release destructive energy."

**Lennox**: "Is it possible that this will happen during this project?"

**Data analyst**: "There is no clear evidence that the danger is immediately at hand. But it's difficult to accurately predict."

**Lennox**: "We can only pray that nothing happens."

--------- Freight area of the Pearl. ---------

The Autobots are watching a monitor that displays the fourth conference room, where Lennox and other humans are talking.

**Optimus**: "Jazz is on a scarp over 5,000 feet high. Once the sea floor collapses, it will be difficult to find him."

**Lennox** (V.O.): "Yeah. And you will also be in danger."

--------- Conference room. Optimus is displayed in the monitor. ---------

**Optimus** (V.O.): "We should launch this project as soon as possible."

**Captain**: "I agree. We are now moving toward the target area at maximum speed. The estimated time of arrival is 0600 tomorrow."

**Lennox**: "Let's start the salvage on arrival."

--------- Next morning. The Pearl on the sea, at dawn just before sunrise. ---------

--------- Deck of the ship. ---------

**Captain**: "Two submarines are standing by at 1,500 feet. However, they cannot help anyone who is diving 50,000 feet."

**Optimus**: "Thank you for your cooperation. Ratchet and two other Autobots will go to the sea floor, and I will stand by here." (Looking to other Autobots on the deck.) "They say I am over the weight limit for diving."

Optimus hands the Matrix to Ratchet.

**Optimus**: "Quickly finish the work and return. This ship needs to get out of this area as soon as possible, because the sea floor is unstable. If you have any trouble, revive Jazz after you return the ship."

**Ratchet**: "I know. I'll do it, this time."

Ratchet glances at the Matrix in his hand.

**Ironhide**: "Here we go. Ratchet, it's time to walk the plank."

Ratchet steps to the edge of the deck and glances down at the sea. Paying no attention to him, Ironhide turns to Optimus.

**Ironhide**: "We'll be back soon. You just wait."

Ironhide and Ratchet dive into the sea. In a moment, BeachBreak jumps in beside Ratchet, swims behind him, and holds onto his back. The Autobots dive beneath the water.

--------- Inside of a submarine. Two blips appear on the sonar display. ---------

**Operator**: "Two contacts dropping. Four minutes to the bottom."

--------- Underwater. ---------

The Autobots pass just beside the submarine.

--------- Ratchet's flashback. ---------

As he goes deeper into the sea, with BeachBreak holding onto him, Ratchet remembers what happened two and a half years ago. . . .  
After they got out of Mission City, Ratchet carefully reconstructed Jazz's separated body. Lennox confidentially arranged to obtain some basic parts for repair. More essential parts were generated by converting from raw materials in Ratchet's own body. Jazz's body was completely restored, at least in a structural sense.  
And. . . , under the watch of his Autobot colleagues, Ratchet hit Jazz's chest with the shard of the Allspark. . . .

Something certainly happened. Light returned in Jazz's eyes. However, it was not the light which he should have in his eyes――.

Though it must have been discouraging for all, it was particularly so for Ratchet. It had been a long time since Ratchet became responsible for the restoration of the Autobots. Since then, he had encountered severe injuries of his colleagues and, of course, himself, time and again, and succeeded in a number of impossible restorations. Everyone recognized his skill, and he was proud of it, too. However, the revival of Jazz did not go as wished. Realizing everyone's disappointment and confusion, he could do nothing but return Jazz to the silent body with his own hands.

The process of bringing life with the Allspark is yet to be realized, even by the Cybertronians. That shard worked for Megatron. But it did not work for Jazz.  
One of the reasons may be an insufficient energy level. In order to bring back the intellectual and rational life to Jazz, it was necessary to give him more powerful energy which exceeds a threshold level.  
And perhaps another kind of power yet to be understood was also necessary. A power that did not reside in the shard of the Allspark. . . . However, the power has now been integrated into the Matrix through Sam. The Matrix will surely return his life.

--------- Underwater. ---------

Ratchet turns his optic toward the Matrix. In his hand, the Matrix releases a faint and steady blue light.

--------- Full view of the Autobots. They travel in true blackness. In the light from the blue flames of the jets on their backs, the Autobots' bodies appear as silhouettes. Several lights put on their bodies and their symbolic blue eyes shine in the darkness. ---------

An eerie tremor of the earth rumbles in the dark.

--------- Sea floor. ---------

Ground at the bottom of the sea collapses. The water becomes cloudy. Bubbles spurt from the fissure in the ground.

--------- Command room somewhere. ---------

**Sensor operator**: "A mag. 4.3 earthquake at three klicks below the sea floor. It's right under the ship."

**Sonar operator**: "Bubbles are rising fast."

**Commander**: "It's methane gas. Alert the ship. Have the ship evacuate now."

**Operator**: "Code three. . . ." (He communicates with the ship. )

--------- In the sea. ---------

--------- Autobots going deep underwater. ---------

**Ratchet**: "I'm going resuscitate Jazz at the sea floor if possible. There's no guarantee of success. It is better that no humans are around, to avoid putting them at risk."

**Ironhide**: "Agreed. We have an advantage over him in the water."

The sea floor looms in the lights of the Autobots. The water is clouded by mud. Ironhide switches his optic to the hybrid image of infrared light and sonar. He looks around. His optic image shows the steep slope of a cliff.  
(Noise of image scanning.)  
Part of a trailer buried in the ground is highlighted within the scope of Ironhide's optic view.

**Ironhide**: "Spotted his coffin."

The Autobots get down next to the trailer. The sound of the earth's tremor in the distance.  
Ironhide grips part of the trailer with both hands, and drags it out of the ground. Mud flies up.  
He walks around the trailer, locates the rusty double door, and opens it by force.  
One hinge breaks. One door breaks off the trailer and slides down the cliff.  
When the other door is opened, Jazz is illuminated by their lights. (His body looks restored because Ratchet already reassembled the separated pieces of his body.)

Ratchet holds Jazz and pulls him out.  
Ironhide and BeachBreak stand by Ratchet and watch his work.  
Ratchet lays Jazz on his back on a nearby rock, quickly connects his chest and Jazz's chest with several cables, and begins the procedure for resuscitation.

Ironhide activates the cannon on his left arm just in case the resuscitation fails. The interior of the muzzle gleams blue-white with a booting noise. BeachBreak anxiously watches it.

Ratchet focuses his attention on resuscitation. He reminds himself to send the pulse of his Spark to Jazz at the same time that he strikes Jazz with the Matrix.  
Ratchet holds the Matrix in his right hand, lift his hand, and strikes Jazz's chest with the Matrix.  
At the moment of contact, a strong blue light flashes from the Matrix. For a moment, Jazz's whole body is wrapped in a veil of dull light.

Under the stares of the three Autobots, a light gradually returns to Jazz's eyes. The light of his innate eyes. . . . , it's blue.  
Signals come through the cables connected Jazz's chest. Ratchet senses that the reactivation processes have been started in Jazz's body.

--------- Inside of Jazz. ---------

The start-up processes of Jazz's visual function are not yet completed.  
Unable to see, Jazz gradually regains consciousness.  
Starting the auto-checking sequences for body functions.  
Analyzing external environment.  
Body surface temperature, pressure, chemical composition of the liquid in contact with the body. . .  
Checking the records of the past. . . .

. . . a voice is dully perceived.

(V.O.) "Do you hea... me.., J..z..?"

Jazz senses a good old pulse.  
He feels that it has happened before. The pulse, that is always perceived when returning to consciousness――  
A being that always comes to him from somewhere, when he has fallen into the dark, and brings him back to the light. Someone who was so categorized in him. Who on Cybertron was it. . . ?  
As he starts a search of his memories, his optic begins to function.

Several lights are facing him. His optic processor quickly optimizes sensitivity.

**Ratchet**: "Do you know me?"

**Jazz**: (Murmuring to himself) ". . . right. . . . it was Ratchet . . ." (Then, calmly) "I'm thankful."

Ratchet, relieved, removes the cables from Jazz's body.  
Ironhide de-activates his cannon.

**Ratchet**: "Good. It should be remembered."

**Ironhide**: "Be serious. It's not safe here. We must go up now."

**Jazz**: (Shouting while getting up) "Where is here? Wha. . . what is this corrosive solution. . . ?!"

Ironhide positions himself next to Jazz, preparing to go up together.  
At that moment, an earthquake shakes the sea floor. A cliff above them collapses with a roaring sound. A big stone strikes Ratchet's right arm.

**Ratchet**: "Ack!"

The Matrix is flicked out of his hand, and it falls under the cliff.  
BeachBreak quickly scans for the sinking Matrix and spots it.

**BeachBreak**: "I'll take it!"

BeachBreak goes deep along the cliff and fades out of sight.  
After a few moments, his voice comes.

**BeachBreak** (V.O.): "I got it."

Ratchet turns to Ironhide. Ironhide looks irritated.

**Ratchet**: "Ironhide, take Jazz and go up first. I'll come after you soon with BeachBreak."

**Ironhide**: (In an angry tone) "Don't forget the Matrix!"

Ironhide moves around to the back of Jazz and holds him, and starts broaching.  
Ratchet steps down the cliff toward the place where BeachBreak faded out of sight.

**Ratchet**: "BeachBreak! Where are you? Are you all right?"

**BeachBreak**: (Returning) "I'm all right. I found it."

The Matrix is in his hand.

**Ratchet**: "Let's go quickly."

BeachBreak passes the Matrix to Ratchet and goes behind him.

(V.O.) "Wait. . . —kzzt— . . ."

Someone's voice comes faintly from the bottom of the sea, which is barely visible, due to muddy water.  
Ratchet and BeachBreak trace the origin of the voice. Under the lee of a rock, they see a small, destroyed Decepticon lying on the ground.  
Electric sparks fly from the destroyed body.

**LittleOne**: "I —kzzt— was used as parts for reviving Megatron —kzzt— and thrown away here. I can't control my body —kzzt— due to short-circuit. Electric leak —kzzt— has almost exhausted my energy. Please. . . help. . . —kzzt—"

Ratchet looks down him.

**Ratchet**: "Huh, this is their way of doing things."

**LittleOne**: "I didn't believe in the cause of the Decepticons. —kzzt— I just —kzzt— didn't have courage to quit the Decepticons. But I have realized —kzzt— I was wrong. Please, Ratchet —kzzt—, let me join the Autobots."

BeachBreak stares at Ratchet breathlessly.

**Ratchet**: "It's Optimus who decides."

The small Decepticon gazes at Ratchet.

**Ratchet**: "However, as a medical officer, there is no way I can leave you here. BeachBreak, I will hold him, and you lift us up together."

**BeachBreak**: (Whispering, seriously) "All right."

BeachBreak goes behind Ratchet.

At that moment, a big tremor again runs through the ground, and rocks fall toward them. A big rock falls in front of Ratchet, and he is thrown with the rock. BeachBreak receives the weight of Ratchet and the rock and crashes into the bedrock, landing on his back.

Electric sparks fly from BeachBreak's jet. BeachBreak tries to control his jet, but the damage is awful. His jet only fires sparks and does not work.

**BeachBreak**: "Shoot! My jet has gone down."

Surrounding ground collapses more and more intensely, with roaring sounds.

**BeachBreak**: "We've gotta do something, or we will be buried alive!"

**LittleOne**: "Take my parts. I can't control them, but they will work in you. Come, Ratchet, now. Before it's too late!"

The small Decepticon voluntarily intercepts the circuit connection between his Spark and his body, and the light of his eyes is lost.

**Ratchet**: "BeachBreak, come next to him."

Ratchet quickly electrifies BeachBreak and the Decepticon, and transplants the thruster parts into BeachBreak. On his back, the jet is stronger now. The interior of the jet orifice shines blue-white brilliantly. Ratchet holds the silent body of the Decepticon.

**Ratchet**: "Let's go up in a hurry."

--------- Higher in the sea. Ironhide is rising, holding Jazz. ---------

**Ironhide**: "Ratchet, you're late! What the hell are you doing?!"

No answer comes.  
Ironhide decreases his speed and watches the bottom of the sea. Eerie roaring sounds come from the pitch dark. Methane gas bubbles up.  
Then, a faint light is seen far below. The light quickly approaches, and passes Ironhide with surprising swiftness. It is obvious that the jet of BeachBreak has higher power than before.

**Ironhide**: "Whoa."

**BeachBreak**: "You're slow."

Holding Jazz, Ironhide follows BeachBreak.

--------- Bottom of the sea, empty now. ---------

A large-scale collapse happens at the bottom of the sea. A large amount of sand and rocks chew up the trailer, which is now twirling like a small leaf. The trailer falls down the cliff and is buried in earth and sand.

--------- In water. The broaching Autobots. ---------

While broaching, the Autobots hear Optimus. They talk by wireless telecommunication.

**Optimus** (V.O.): "Are you all, all right?"

**Ratchet**: "Yes, we are. . . . . Jazz, too."

**Jazz**: "I'm back, Optimus."

--------- The deck of the Pearl. ---------

**Optimus**: "Welcome back, Jazz. Everyone has been waiting for your return. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

--------- In water. ---------

**Jazz**: "It sucks. Every part of my body has gone to rust. You know what has happened to my gleaming body!"

His body has darkened in two and a half years, and rusted everywhere.

**Ratchet**: "It does not look so bad. I got tired of your reckless acts. Rust a little and become mature."

(Jazz would never listen to such an advice.)

**Jazz**: "Foolish. I don't wanna look old like you. I'm still young."

**Ratchet**: "Old? You said it again. You have to take a medical examination later. Did you forget? I am as good at disabling vocal processors as I am at fixing them."

**Optimus** (V.O.): "You all listen. The ship has stayed away from that sea area for safety. Instead, two submarines are standing by above you. . ."

**Ratchet**: "Optimus, a weird thing happened at the bottom of the sea. We have just rescued a Decepticon. He said that he was used as parts for recovering Megatron, and was left behind. He was severely wounded, and all his functions are arrested now. At the bottom of the sea, he told us that he wants to join your side."

--------- The deck of the Pearl. ---------

Optimus is listening to Ratchet.

**Ratchet** (V.O.): "He is serious. What are you going to do?"

--------- In water. ---------

BeachBreak can't help but comment.

**BeachBreak**: "He shut himself down to save us with his parts. We've got to help him."

--------- The deck of the Pearl. ---------

Lennox and others are also listening to the conversation through a communication device.

**Optimus**: "Lennox, Decepticons are not inherent evils. They are also our brothers, given life from the Allspark. As you know, we have gained comrades who were once Decepticons, but now have changed sides. If he wants to come to us, I will welcome him."

**Lennox**: "I know. I believe that your wish should be obeyed. Though it might have been difficult not long ago."

Optimus nods slightly, to avoid drawing attention from others.

**Lennox**: "But not anymore. I'm sure our new friend will be accepted. You can explain yourself, in the next meeting. I'll take it to the General in advance."

--------- On the bridge of the Pearl. ---------

A radar operator identifies the objects approaching from the west.

**Radar operator**: "Submarines are coming."

**Captain**: (Ordering his crew) "Prepare to pick up the Autobots."

--------- The deck of the Pearl. ---------

A siren blares briefly, and crews begin preparations to pick up the Autobots.

Lennox steps to the edge of the deck and sees the west. In the distance, the surface of the sea is covered by a misty haze of bubbling methane gas.  
He sees two submarines emerging from the haze, and slowly moving toward the Pearl.  
The Autobots could be seen, standing on top of the submarines.  
In front of the rest, crossing his arms, Jazz stood bright in the rising sun.

(END)


End file.
